residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jill Valentine
Es una miembro actual de la B.S.A.A., es una de los co-fundadores de la organización y uno de los 11 miembros originales, convirtiéndola en un miembro respetable y de alto rango en la B.S.A.A.. Formo parte del escuadron Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S.. Biografia Poco se sabe de la vida de jill, es diestra en el manejo de varias armas, asi como una experta en el arte de abrir cerraduras y en la desactivacion de explosivos. Sus habilidades la convierten en un miembro valioso para cualquier equipo de combate.Jill en principio tenia el cabello largo, castaño y escondido en su boina en el Resident Evil original, pero en el Resident Evil 3 y posteriores los lleva corto (incluido el remake del primer juego). Con su ultima aparicion, en [[Resident Evil 5|''Resident Evil 5]], sufrio cambios: tras el periodo de investigacion y experimentacion al que se sometio Jill, a manos de Wesker y 'Excella ;' su piel sufrio una decoloracion que la hizo mas palida y sus ojos mas grisaceos devido a su permanencia en un estado Cryogenico, Tambien es posible que el cambio de color del cabello sea debido a eso, pero en los primeros bocetos de Jill, aparece vestida con el traje de la B.S.A.A. y su cabello ya rubio, haciendo que ello pueda ser incierto. El incidente de la Mansion En la noche del 23 de julio de 1998, el 'S.T.A.R.S.' Equipo Bravo fue enviado a las montañas Arklay situado en las afueras de 'Raccoon City ' después de las pruebas de asesinatos espeluznantes. Equipo Alpha fue enviado para averiguar lo sucedido a sus compañeros cuando la comunicación con el Equipo Bravo se perdió pocos minutos después. Poco después de su llegada, el equipo encontrólos restos del helicóptero del equipo Bravo, donde encontraron los mutilados restos del piloto del equipo Bravo, 'Kevin Dooley. Después de presenciar la muerte de su compañero, miembro del equipo de Joseph Frost, que fue destrozado por un grupo de ''MA-39 Cerberus, el equipo fue abandonado por su piloto de helicóptero, Brad Vickers, y los miembros restantes huyeron a la cercana Mansion Spencer. El desastre de Raccoon City Los roedores de las alcatarillas de Raccoon City consumieron muestras del T-Virus debido a la destruccion de estas por William Birkin, las ratas comenzaron a propagarlo por toda la ciudad. En poco tiempo, la mayor parte de los habitantes habia sido infectada. Umbrella, responsable del desastre, reacciono de inmediato y envio al U.B.C.S. su Servicio de Respuesta a Peligros Biologicos, para controlar la situacion. Ademas desplegaron el arma biologica Nemesis tipo T, para eliminar a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. que se habian convertido en una amenaza para Umbrella. Jill emprendio su huida de Raccoon City, perseguida y acosada constantemente por Nemesis. Durante esta mision conocio a un miembro de la U.B.C.S. Carlos Oliveira. El le aseguro que su equipo habia recibido ordenes de rescatar a los supervivientes de Raccoon City. Creyendo firmemente que este era el objetivo de su mision se propuso ayudar a Jill. Aunque ella tenia sus dudas, la gravedad de la situacion habia alcanzado tales proporciones que no tuvo eleccion. El Gobierno de Estados Unidos estaba planeando detener la propagacion del virus mediante el lanzamiento de un misil especial, en la llamada operacion Bacillus Terminate. Cuando Jill contrajo el T-Virus al entrar en contacto con Nemesis, perdio toda esperanza de salir con vida. Afortunadamente C arlos estaba ahi para ayudarla; consiguio una cura para la infeccion del virus y se la inyecto a Jill. Tras la recuperacion de Jill y de eliminar a Nemesis, ambos consiguieron escapar de Raccoon City. La caida de Umbrella thumbEn 2003, finalizada la operacion T-A.L.O.S. Jill y Chris se convirtieron en dos de los once fundadores originales de la B.S.A.A. y unieron sus fuerzas para luchar contra el bioterrorismo y las armas biologicas en todo el mundo. Chris y Jill lograron detener la proliferacion de armas biologicas en Asia, destruyeron laboratorios ilegales en Sudamerica, arrestaron a traficantes europeos y patrullaron el mundo para erradicar el bioterrorismo. Aunque nunca consiguieron pruebas convincentes, durante estas misiones surgio la sospecha de que Umbrella estaba involucrada en muchos de esos asuntos. Esas sospechas se materializaron en la persona del fundador de Umbrella, Ozwell E. Spencer. Tras recibir informacion sobre el paradero de Spencer salieron en su busqueda, pero a quien encontraron fue a su antiguo capitan y gran enemigo, Albert Wesker. El cuerpo arrugado y sin vida de Spencer yacia en el suelo. En vista de las circunstancias decidieron arrestar a Wesker. Aunque eran dos contra uno y eso deberia haberles dado ventaja, descubrieron que la fuerza y agilidad de Wesker eran superiores a las de cualquier humano. A pesar de su formacion, Jill y Chris no eran rivales para Wesker. Justo cuando su antiguo capitan estaba apunto de acabar con la vida de Chris, Jill realizo su ultimo sacrificio embistiendo a Wesker, lo tiro por la ventana y se precipito con el al fondo de un acantilado. Chris no pudo hacer nada ademas de ver como su compañera caia y encontraba, probablemente, la muerte. La B.S.A.A. realizo una operacion de busqueda a gran escala, pero el cuerpo de Jill, asi como sus efectos personales, nunca fueron recuperados. Africa thumbEl 23 de Noviembre de 2006, Jill Valentine fue declarada oficialmente muerta y su nombre se sumo a la lista de los miembros de la B.S.A.A. fallecidos en cumplimiento de deber. Sin embargo la historia de Jill no termina aqui. Ni ella ni Wesker murieron en aquella ocasion. Herida de gravedad e inconsciente, Jill sobrevivio gracias a la ayuda de Wesker que, tras someterla al tratamiento medico correspondiente, la criogenizo. Su plan consistia en utilizarla como primer conejillo de indias una vez finalizado el proyecto Uroboros. Fue su forma de cobrarse venganza. Afortunadamente para Jill, la suerte estaba de su lado. El aparato que controlaba sus constantes vitales detecto ciertas anomalias. Algo estaba sucediendo en el interior de su cuerpo, y Wesker no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. Al investigar el caso descubrio que una forma mutante del T-Virus seguia dentro de ella. Se trataba de un remanente de la infeccion que contrajo en 'Raccoon City (Resident Evil 3). La cura que recibio deberia de haber eliminado todos los agentes viricos de su organismo, pero, en lugar de eso, hizo que el virus permaneciera en su cuerpo en estado latente. De alguna manera, al pasar un largo periodo criogenizada, el virus se habia reactivado. Poco despues de la ractivacion del virus, este desaparecio por completo, aunque dejo algo en su lugar: Wsker descubrio que el cuerpo de Jill poseia anticuerpos extraordinariamente poderosos. Asombrosamente, durante todos estos años en los que el T-virus habia morado en su cuerpo, Jill habia desarrollado un sistema inmunologico milagroso que la protegia de cualquier virus (incluyendo el Uroboros). Este descubrimiento alimento las ambiciones de Wesker. El desarrollo de virus Uroboros, la clave del proyecto Uroboros, era extremadamente complicado. El virus desarrollado a partir de la flor Progenitora habia resultado ser demasiado venenoso como para ser util; ya que, en vez de favorecer la evolucion humana, unicamente conllevaba la muerte. Wesker creia que los anticuerpos de Jill podrian reducir la peligrosidad del virus, por lo que decidio mantenerla con vida para producir los anticuerpos necesarios para la investigacion. Ironicamente, Jill, la gran detractora de las armas biologicas que habia dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a erradicarlas por completo, estaba siendo utilizada para desarrollar el arma biologica mas terrible. Tras un largo periodo de investigacion y experimentacion, Wesker consiguio perfeccionar Uroboros. Su participacion en el desarrollo del virus descarto a Jill como cobaya para las pruebas, pues su cuerpo estaba protegido por anticuerpos puros e inalterados. No obstante, Wesker penso que ya encontraria alguna utilidad para ella en otro momento. Durante la investigacion del virus Progenitor se descubrio la existencia de una nueva sustancia quimica. Los cientificos se refirieron a ella como P30. Los pacientes que la recibian no solo adquirian una fuerza sobrehumana, sino que, ademas, se volvian extremadamente vulnerables a la manipulacion mental. El P30 era el potenciador de rendimiento definitivo. El objetivo del proyecto Uroboros era crear una nueva raza de seres humanos, por lo que el P30 no parecia tener ninguna relevancia. Sin embargo, se llego a la conclusion de que podria comercializarse como producto para conseguir fondos adicionales. Se inicio una investigacion simultanea con Las Plagas y P30 para crear soldados perfectos que acataran ordenes sin oponer resistencia. Lamentablemente esta ultima no dio los resultados esperados: los efectos del P30 duraban muy pocotiempo; el cuerpo humano metabolizaba y expulsaba el contenido de una inyeccion de P30 a gran velocidad, por lo que era necesario volver a administrarlo frecuentemente; hecho que desemboco en un potenciador del rendimiento a largo plazo. La unica solucion consistia en colocarle un dispositivo al sujeto que le administrase el farmaco continuamente. Sin embargo, aunque los efectos del P30 eran breves, seguia siendo una sustancia potente y eficaz. Como se desconocia los efectos de una administracion continua, se incorporo un dispositivo externo en el cuerpo de Jill. Este iba acoplado a su pecho y le inyectaba el farmaco de forma continua. Carente de voluntad, se convirtio en la guardaespaldas de Excella Gionne y Albert Wesker hasta que Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar lograron destruirle el dispositivo. Citas del personaje "It was Raccoon City´s last chance... And my last chance... My last escape..." ("Era la ultima oportunidad de Raccoon City... Y mi ultima oportunidad... Mi ultimo escape...", nota firmada por Jill Valentine el 27 de Septiembre en Resident Evil 3). "You want S.T.A.R.S. ? I´ll give you S.T.A.R.S." ("¿Quieres S.T.A.R.S. ? Te dare S.T.A.R.S." Jill Valentine al momento de terminar con Nemesis). "Wesker...You´re PATHETIC." (Wesker... eres patetico"). "The end of Umbrella is just a question of time" ("El fin de Umbrella es solo cuestion de tiempo"). "Kind of takes you back, doesn´t it?" ("¿No te recuerda los viejos tiempos?" Jill a Chris en la mision de buscar a Ozwell E. Spencer). "I couldn´t control my actions, oh but god... I was still aware. Forgive me..." ("No era capaz de controlar mis acciones, pero oh dios... Era consciente de todo. Perdoname..." Jill disculpandose con Sheva al momento de ser salvada). "Shit, it's broken" (mierda , se rompio) Jill despues de recibir una llamada por la radio de parte de Brad Vickers. Galeria Resident Evil (Peliculas) Jill Valentine in film.PNG Jill Valentine from Resident Evil Afterlife.jpg 646px-WUT.jpg 646px-Rpdmov.jpg 646px-Move4.jpg 646px-Mov3.jpg 646px-Gaah.jpg 255px-JillV.jpg en:Jill Valentine